More Than This
by krumy
Summary: Grupo: (J-Music) L'Arc en Ciel. Haitsu (hyde x tetsuya). Viñetas, POV de hyde y Tetsuya sobre su relación y la decisión de Tetsuya de casarse. Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Este pequeño fanfic, es la perspectiva de hyde…**

**Nota 2: Escuchando canciones de One Direction (si, los escucho y me gustan las canciones xDU) … escuché esta canción "more than this" e ****inmediatamente, no sé porqué… se me vino a la cabeza hyde y tetsu…**

* * *

_**POV hyde**_

Estoy destrozado ¿lo sabes, no?pero tu crees que estoy jugando,

que lo hago por caprichoso, pero no es así.

Yo realmente te quiero y más que eso, te amo.

Mi mente no puede pensar claro, no puedo pensar en otras cosas,

en otra persona, siempre pienso en ti.

Realmente rezo y pido que tu corazón se voltee hacia mi

y vea lo destrozado que estoy.

Aquí estoy frente a ti, agacho la mirada y miro al suelo,

pues no puedo mirarte a los ojos, y simplemente decirte que…

Cuando veo a esa persona que escogiste para tu vida, cerca de ti,

ver que te toma muy cerca y te abraza… me siento mal,

porque sé que yo puedo ser esa persona, vivir junto a ti,

sin miedo al que dirán y sé que puedo amarte más que ella.

Quisiera que correrías a mis brazos y me rescates,

tu siempre me salvas, vienes a mi y

nos demostramos cuanto nos podemos llegar a amar,

pero cuando te vas de mi lado…

vuelvo a caer en un profundo abismo.

Camino por la calle para despejar un poco la mente,

pero cuando siento que estoy a punto de salir de aquel abismo,

te veo a lo lejos en sus brazos, me siento débil, mis rodillas fallan…

y rezo…

Esta noche vienes a mi, te fugaste una vez más,

como otras noches, para vernos y pasar un rato juntos.

Aunque lo haces ocasionalmente y estoy contigo,

nunca me atrevo a decirte que te quedes un poco más alrededor de mis brazos,

solo te veo dormir después del acto,

cierras tus ojos y duermes, mientras yo pido

y rezo que veas la realidad de cuanto yo te amo,

cuantas veces te lo he demostrado,

con caricias, miradas, sonrisas, canciones...

pero parece que todo eso es en vano,

pues al día siguiente muy temprano te vas, cuando despierto ya no estás.

Cuándo quiero sincerarme contigo, no me crees.

Me siento mal , pues crees que solo te veo como un juguete,

que te quiero y que te lo digo porque ahora te veo con otra persona.

Crees que no valoré nunca ese amor que me profesaste en su tiempo…

Quizá fue error mío, y si lo es, siempre creí que estarías para mi…

Así que a veces tenía otras aventuras, no te valoré lo suficiente…

y ahora me doy cuenta de ello…

Y te valoro, y me arrepiento, realmente te necesito y te amo…

necesito que me creas y vuelvas a mi, pero tu destino ya tomo su camino.

Tú lo decidiste hacer una vida con otra persona que no soy yo…

Intentas ser feliz con ella, lo mereces, pero soy tan egoísta…

No soporto la idea, a pesar que ya llevan tiempo juntos, no puedo aceptarlo.

Pues sé que no serás feliz como lo serías conmigo, porque sabes que yo puedo darte y amarte más que ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Este es la otra perspective … la otra cara de la moneda del one shot "More than this"**

**Es de lado del bajista Tetsuya, es como una respuesta o algo por el estilo…**

**Nota 2: Y si , cuando escribí el primero… pensé que solo sería un fanfic, pero luego escuché otra canción de One Directon "Taken" y fue como decidí escribir este, pues encajó perfecto a la idea en mi cabeza.**

* * *

_**Pov Tetsuya**_

_**Taken**_

Ahora no puedes tenerme del todo, y

repentinamente cambias y me quieres.

Ahora que ya estoy con alguien más

e intento ser feliz con ella me dices que me amas…

Siempre estuve para ti, te entregué un amor incondicional,

a pesar de que sabía que estando conmigo , estabas con otros más,

Siempre estuve contigo , esperando el cambio en ti,

que valorarás lo que hacía por ti…

Ahora que busco mi felicidad con otra persona

vienes a mi a decirme que me extrañas y que me amas.

¿Quién te crees que eres?

¿Quién crees que soy yo?

Realmente siempre te gustó verme sufrir por ti…

siempre fui el que estuvo tras de ti,

esperando a que llegaras…

Si de verdad me hubieras amado como yo lo hice…

nunca te hubieras ido con otros…

Pero ahora que no es así,

que tengo alguien quien realmente me ama

y me valora, me quieres de vuelta.

Tu solamente me quieres porque ahora soy de alguien más…

Tu realmente no quieres mi corazón,

Tu solamente me quieres porque sabes que puedes …

Ahora tu serás el que se quebrará, como yo lo hice tiempo atrás…

Estás jugando con mi mente…

Realmente haces lo mejor para que vuelva a ti…

Sabes que eres irresistible para mi…

Dices que me amas y me quieres,

dices que eres sincero al decirme eso…

pero no apostaría en ello…

Finalmente despierto y me doy cuenta del pasado…

Eres un hermoso error…

Realmente la pasé bien contigo en su tiempo

y te agradezco de verdad por enseñarme quien eres en verdad

Gracias a ello puedo ver por mi ahora…

por mi felicidad, pues ya no te necesito más….

Si acaso te busco para pasar la noche,

es por que te pago con la misma moneda en que tu lo hiciste alguna vez…

Sé que a veces piensas que me casé para ponerte celoso…

Y sé que me odiarás al escuchar esto pero…

Me cansé de esperarte…

y la decisión que tomé no fue por ti… si no por mi...


End file.
